


On the other side

by PhantomWriter



Series: It's a weird start (but we'll be fine) [3]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Earth-3 is Glee universe - Freeform, Established Relationship, Huntbastian, M/M, Olivarry, Pre-Slash, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: Barry accidentally travels to another Earth and gets a free advice on romantic relationship (or his lack thereof) courtesy of his doppleganger.





	On the other side

**Author's Note:**

> you'll have to bear with me again on this fic because it's fun mixing these two otps of mine.

He did it again.

 

He managed to rip through dimension barrier and here he is, in another Earth. _For the second time_.

 

Although this time, there’s no woman falling from a building who then he’ll find out an actual alien, and who will help him out on his way back.

 

There’s none of that here. Instead, he lands in the familiar streets of Central City, with a bit more high-rises than the original that it looks like a major economic capital (the reason he realized he’s no longer in Earth-1). It’s busier than he’s used to, but thankfully, nobody noticed a man in red suit who came out of nowhere.

 

He Flashed his way to the clothing store he frequented that is surprisingly on the same spot in this Earth (as for where the credit goes, he’ll never figure it out). And if his theory is correct, other landmarks should be too.

 

On his way to the supposedly address of S.T.A.R. Labs, he grabbed a newspaper from the stand to fill himself with details. It’s the same date in the present time. All the five pages whole spread talk about a national threat of water poisoning due to some government project scam. It involves a lot of people, as the papers listed, from high status quo who are already put away, and the final trial concluding that day. If there were other news, they’re mostly political; not a mention of any heroic deed of sorts by some masked man or something.

 

There is also an article commending the lead prosecutor of the massive case—a young district attorney by the name of Sebastian Smythe. And Barry might be doing his speed reading but it’s not hard to miss the colored image of the man.

 

Unlike in Earth-2, his doppelganger from this Earth bears a different name.

 

Suddenly he’s curious. But more than anything, he’s proud to this version of him. He wondered if they both have the same history, that what pushed Sebastian to become a lawyer is to find justice for his father and to know the truth of the death of his mother. But then he realized that with the different name, it means they don’t share the same parents. Therefore, it’s possible that the version of his parents here are still alive, most likely with different families.

 

He wondered how their similarities go beyond their looks, or how their differences go beyond their names.  

 

He sets aside the thoughts away to avoid distracting himself from the task at hand—finding a way to get back to his Earth. This isn’t like his trip to Earth-2 before where he has Cisco and Harry with him; nor the accidental dimension hopping to Earth-32 where he has Kara Danvers and the DEO.

 

He’s on his own now.

 

He arrives at the street where S.T.A.R. Labs is located. But instead of a view of the towering architecture, he gets a row of bungalows in a quiet residential area. On the exact lot where the labs should be, stood a modern two-story house of taupe and rustic red with a more spacious front yard. By the size of it, a large family seems to be occupying it.

 

There goes Barry’s hope.

 

Staring glumly at the house, he begins to think of his other options. He comes up blank when he tries to list other people who could aid him.

 

He's thinking of trying Star City—he’s not even sure if the Green Arrow exists, but it’s worth a shot—when the front door of the house swings open and a man came outside.

 

When he’s about to walk away before he can be mistaken as a creep lingering in front of houses, the man jogs closer, smiling but mildly confused at Barry’s presence. He never saw him before, even a version of this man, and yet he’s looking at him in recognition.

 

“I thought you'll be coming home late,” the unknown man says. He takes a single glance over then smirks. “You rushed here, huh?”

 

Barry tilts his head quizzically, not really sure how to answer.

 

“Come here.” Barry is being pulled in an embrace, much to his surprise that he lets himself be pulled towards the broad chest, thinking _he has a nice body_ before mentally slapping himself. “You did well today at court,” the man said with a light kiss on Barry’s temple.

 

What are the chances right? That he would actually end up in his doppelganger's house and receive a rather _warm welcome_ from another person’s _boyfriend._

 

He's fucked.

 

* * *

 

It’s a wonder why he didn’t say a thing, like at least explain that he’s _not_ Sebastian. Instead, he follows this man inside who doesn’t waste any time to slam him against the door once it closes.

 

His eyes widen when he feels a warm tongue making a trail from his ear to his neck, thinking _oh, that feels good—not! This is wrong, wrong, wrong!_ before pushing the man away.

 

The man looks at him weirdly, and then grins mischievously. “Don’t tell me you’re in the mood for role-playing.”

 

“W-What? No! I mean—”

 

There’s a pleasant chime in the stranger's laugh that Barry can’t help but notice. “Good.” He leans closer, invading personal space and whispers to his ear in a husky voice, “Because I’m so horny right now.”

 

And if he kissed him fully in the lips, Barry can’t blame himself for melting a bit because _damn, he’s a great kisser—no! Bad Barry! This is like cheating! Wait, ugh, I’m not even in a relationship—goodness, this is unfair to Sebastian! Yes, totally unfair!_

He’s even more mortified to himself when his back hit the soft cushion of the couch ( _I didn’t even notice!_ ) and a hand slipped under his clothes and skims on his skin that he moans at the feeling. He manages, somehow, to think _shit, this got to stop_ with his heavily dazed mind.

 

The man is startled to find him on one second pinned underneath him, and then next he’s at a corner of the living room.

 

“Wha—Seb?”

 

“I’m sorry, but you’re mistaken. I’m not your Sebastian.”

 

The man’s baffled face seems to require more than just an explanation.

 

Barry tells him the situation, and tries to make the man understand how he and this Sebastian happen to be identical.

 

The man pinches the bridge of his nose as if sensing an impending headache. “I’m not drunk enough for this.” He sighs. “So you’re saying that you’re not Seb's twin or related to him in some way, and that you’re his _doppelganger_ from _another_ Earth?”

 

Barry nods.

 

“Why didn’t they teach this at school?”

 

“They don’t.”

 

Hunter—the man’s name as he found out after a brief introduction—regards him carefully. “What are you then?” He makes a few hand gestures. “That speed thing you did. What is it?”

 

Barry shares the story of the particle acceleration explosion and the nine-month coma and then waking up with superspeed, explaining that his ability is what enabled him to land on this Earth.

 

“Can’t you, I don’t know, do that fast running again that allowed you to go here?”

 

“We wouldn’t be here if I can.” Barry shrugs.

 

Hunter then gets his phone and calls somebody. Judging from the _get your ass here right now_ and _love you, I’ll see you later_ that Barry caught, the person on the other line was Sebastian.

 

“He’s on his way. Tell him what you told me. I won’t be bearing this mindfuck alone.” He stands up to walk at the kitchen counter. “Tea? Coffee?” he calls out.

 

Hunter is currently fixing Barry’s drink when a car parks at the driveway, followed by hurried footsteps on the front porch and jingle of keys.

 

“Babe? What—holy shit.”

 

Barry should be immune to first meetings with doppelgangers already with his experience, but he can’t deny the novelty every single time.

 

He stares at Sebastian, who in turn stares at him back, gauging him up and down with a meticulous eye when he finally recovers from shock of the lifetime.

 

Hunter emerges from the kitchen, carrying a teacup on a saucer, and then looks at his boyfriend at the door, and then to Barry who’s standing still, an awed expression painting the latter’s face.

 

He thinks the tea will be forgotten so he drinks it himself and watches the twins (as he calls them in his mind) have their staring contest. He finishes the tea and settles the cup down. The movement snaps the other two out of their reverie.

 

Sebastian seems insulted at the mere grunt of acknowledgement he received.

 

“Who’s this?” the lawyer demands to his partner more, pointing a finger at Barry.

 

“I’m Barry. Barry Allen?” Barry says unsurely.

 

“You’re not sure?”

 

“It’s because technically I'm also you?”

 

Sebastian regards him incredulously.

 

“Listen to him, Seb. He’s got an explanation for it.” He makes way for the stairs, pausing to peck his boyfriend’s cheek. “I’ll leave you to sort—”

 

“Oh, you don’t pull that shit on me, Clarington,” Sebastian warns as he grabs Hunter’s arm. “ _We_ are both hearing this one.”

 

Protests of _I already did_ fall on deaf ears.

 

As Barry tells his story again, in a detailed manner this time (as Sebastian ordered), he can tell he’s being cross-examined for any bullshit, but when Sebastian finds none, the man lets his guard down a bit and then asks on some points. Hunter even begins to comprehend it more.

 

It concludes past nine and they’re all hungry with the information dump that they call in for both Chinese and pizza delivery.

 

Barry doesn’t know whether to be weirded out at how normal things are between the three of them, or happy that they seem to take him seriously and not mistaking him for a lunatic.

 

They’re in the middle of eating when Sebastian seems to recall something. “You mentioned that you’re known as the Flash from where you came from. See, I happen to remember a talk about a speedster from Keystone. They call him the Flash too, if I’m not mistaken,” he brings up casually, pausing mid-chew. “Man in 50’s, probably; red suit with lightning icon at chest. Something like that.”

 

If it’s who he thinks it is, Barry thinks he just found his way home. “Does he wear a tin helmet?”

 

The former shrugs. “Maybe? I heard they also call him tin-man.” Sebastian looks at him. “You plan on going to Keystone then?” Barry nods. “It’s three cities away.”

 

Not that it’ll be a problem, but per Sebastian’s insistence as the hour is getting late, Barry is to go tomorrow morning. He’s grateful for the invite of staying for the night in the house.

 

“Thank you,” Barry says sincerely to the two of them, thinking he has gotten lucky again this time. “For believing in me.”

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes fondly. “I’d rather not believe the long-lost-twin crap, even if that’s the real case. And I don’t understand the scientific shit you said but I’ll give you benefit of the doubt.”

 

Hunter nudges his partner subtly at the side. “In short, he says you’re welcome.”

 

Barry grins at the couple who then proceeds to have a light and playful banter. He’s happy for them, but at the same time slightly envious for not having that kind of relationship.

 

But he can be miserable about his love life later, at the safe confines of his apartment.

 

* * *

 

Barry can’t sleep.

 

He’s wide awake on the bed and can hear every moans and groans spilling from the master bedroom. Heck, the guestroom is three rooms away, and yet he can perfectly make out the screams of _Hunter, more_ and, God forbid, _fuck me harder_ resonating in the air.

 

It’s either the walls are really thin or Sebastian is, well, really loud during sex.

 

The latter is likeliest, much to Barry’s horror.

 

He wasn’t handed earplugs earlier and he’s not planning to listen to _his own voice_ saying a lot of dirty things and asking to be _violated_ thoroughly.

 

He gets himself a glass of water and lingers at the kitchen as he waits for the noise to settle down.

 

It isn’t long until Sebastian appears at the doorway, wearing a large shirt and looking utterly debauched but definitely satisfied.

 

“Did we wake you up?” he asks with a smirk.

 

“Just can’t sleep, that’s all,” Barry lies.

 

“What can I say? My man has one hell of a talented mouth,” he continues, grinning at Barry mischievously. “I’m sure you found it out yourself earlier.”

 

Barry pales.

 

Sebastian smirks. “Hunter mentioned that he mistakes you for me, enthusiastically sending you to the couch the moment you entered the house.”

 

“Y-Yeah.” It’s not like it was Barry’s first time making out with his doppelganger’s partner. “Don’t be mad at him! It wasn’t his fault.”

 

“Oh, please. I’m totally cool with that.”

 

Barry mutters an apology still.

 

Sebastian gets a stool and sits in front of Barry. “So what really brings you here?”

 

“Uh, water?”

 

“I mean, in this Earth.”

 

“I told you it’s accidental.”

 

“Oh? You mean you didn’t escape here because you’ve broken too many hearts to stay?”

 

Barry knows he’s being teased but he’s thankful nonetheless that he’s not drinking. “What?”

 

“If I have the same ability, I’ll be hopping on one world to another and fuck a lot of men on the way.” The other man huffs out a laugh. “I suppose that’s one of our differences.”

 

“That’s… yeah,” Barry says lamely; he doesn’t really know what to say to his doppelganger’s promiscuity. There’s a part of him that’s suddenly worried for Hunter.

 

Sebastian hums, as if reading his thought. “But that was before,” he corrects himself. “Apparently, monogamy has its charms too. With the right person, that is.” He frowns, and then adds, “Don’t tell that to Hunter. He won’t drop it.”

 

Barry is the one to chuckle this time. “I won’t.”

 

“So no string of lovers?”

 

He shakes his head vehemently.

 

“Nobody waiting for you out there?”

 

“Team and family. Though they’re basically the same to me.”

 

“Another difference,” Sebastian murmurs. “Boyfriend?”

 

“Uh, no?”

 

Sebastian groans. “You’re straight?”

 

“Bi, actually.”

 

He perks up at that. “That should work. Hunter and I are looking for a threesome partner. Who better than you who look like me? He’ll have a field day.” He grins wickedly, and _that’s really kind of disturbing seeing with my face_.

 

Barry’s face explodes in a dark blush and remains silent.

 

Sebastian winks at the speedster's distress.

 

“Wait, you’re not kidding?”

 

A scoff. “Of course not.”

 

“No.”

 

“Too bad.” Though it doesn’t appear to be so. “You’re not seeing anybody?”

 

“No.”

 

“When’s the last?”

 

Barry feels like he’s in an interrogation. “Roughly six months?”

 

“Jesus, you’re not planning to be a monk, are you?”

 

“I’m not.” Barry sighs. “It’s just that I don’t have the courage to approach the person I like.”

 

“That’s bullshit. We have the same looks, though yours is more of a bashful boy thing. It’s hot too. People should be falling on their knees.”

 

Barry smiles at the vote of confidence. “They don’t. If anything, I’m the one to do so.”

 

“Kinky.” Sebastian laughs at his mortified expression. “Kidding. You’re saying that you fell for someone?”

 

“Yeah. To someone out of my league, unfortunately.”

 

“Honey, _you_ are out of anybody’s league,” he chides him. “With your speed thing, anybody will kill to have you as their human vibrator.” Barry grimaces. “What I'm saying is you're a superhero and who doesn’t want to dig that?”

 

“A fellow hero? He's a billionaire and mayor by day and vigilante at night. He’s handsome that he’s included in my foster sister’s cheat list. He’s a wonderful single father, and… he’s a friend. A dear one.”

 

“Well, that puts a damper on things,” the lawyer comments but remains undeterred. “But what’s holding you back in taking the initiative?”

 

“Because I'm not like you. I don’t have your self assuredness and confidence,” Barry admits.

 

“Then that’s better for you.” Sebastian smiles wanly. “Did you know how Hunter and I wound up together? It’s because we’re both assholes then and we understand each other’s douche-ness. And I didn’t believe his 'I'm not even remotely bi-curious' crap since day one.” He snickers. “My point is that no matter how you think your man is perfect and thinks that he’d only go look for somebody who is equally as perfect as him, he wouldn’t. At the end of the day, he’ll prefer a person who understands the risks of what he does and his way of bringing justice to those he can’t touch as a mayor.”

 

Being in the front lines of danger himself, Barry gets Oliver’s duties and sacrifices the man has to make, of putting others above him first and foremost. It’s even only half of Oliver’s responsibilities, as he leads a life with two main roles and all that. But Barry knows how heavy they have to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders.

 

And he wants Oliver to share his load with him, because a single man can only have so much before he destroys himself, already barely held at the seams as he is.

 

“You get my point.” It’s not even a question. “That should be enough reason for you.”

 

In fact, it’s more than enough.

 

The night wears on and they should be resting, Sebastian especially with the consecutive late nights at work. But instead they talk for hours like old friends.

 

“Do you sing and dance?”

 

“Average at singing, but I don't dance. I have two left feet.”

 

Sebastian snorts. “Right. You’re the humbler version then.”

 

“No, I really don’t dance. Do you?”

 

“Best at it,” the man says proudly. “Sports?”

 

“Not really one for that.” He’s impressed when the other mentions being a captain of lacrosse for most of his high school. “You’re the athletic one.”

 

“And you’re the nerd,” Sebastian comments lightly with a smirk.

 

“I work on dead bodies too,” Barry quips, and then laughs when the other winces in disgust.

 

Barry thinks that if this is the feeling of having an awesome cool brother, then he likes it very much.

 

* * *

 

The couple bids him farewell the next morning.

 

“Show that man what he’s been missing on,” was Sebastian’s last advice on him with a sly smirk and a wink.

 

Before Barry speeds away, he hears Hunter telling his partner to _feel free to buy yourself a tight red suit like that_.

 

The speedster shakes his head in amusement at the two.

 

His theory is correct when he meets Jay Garrick halfway to Keystone. The older man tells him about Team Flash’s distressed call that he received the day before. And it’s kind of ironic that a person from another Earth can easily communicate with his team than he can. He’ll make sure to raise that point to Cisco later.

 

He’s back on Earth-1 after the brief encounter.

 

When he lands at the cortex, he sees his team’s relieved faces, Iris and Joe gathering him in a hug.

 

Barry sees Oliver who happens to be isolated in a corner. The older man returns the gesture when he smiles at him. Barry is surprised to find him at S.T.A.R. Labs because he should be at the city hall at this hour of the morning.

 

“They’re worried when you went missing for almost 24 hours,” Oliver says once it’s only the two of them. “They said you’ve never been gone that long.”

 

Barry meant you explain that the time in Earth-3 and Earth-1 are both running parallel. But instead, he asks, “Are you? Worried, I mean.”

 

The moment the words escapes him, he wants to be swallowed by the ground.

 

“Shouldn’t I be?” Oliver asks back softly.

 

Suffice to say, that had Barry babbling and a blushing mess.

 

“I-I don't, I don’t really mean to p-put it that way. I mean what I’m trying to say is that the ti—mmph.”

 

Oliver effectively shuts him up with a kiss on the lips.

 

When he pulls back to watch the speedster’s reaction, Barry feels like his soul floated away to an abyss and will never come back.

 

“Does that show that I was worried?”

 

Just when he thinks he finally recovered from shock, Barry feels like digging himself further in the cesspit of embarrassment by blurting out, “We should have at least one dinner before the kissing thing.”

 

The mayor quirks an eyebrow, amused but serious when he says, “Sounds like a plan. How’s 7 PM tonight?”

 

Barry’s way too embarrassed for himself that there’s a point of no return but _whatever_ because he just scored a date with one Oliver Queen.

 

Still a win.

 

* * *

 

Three months after the incident and privately dating Star City's Mayor, Barry finds out about Jay Garrick’s sideline job of interdimensional delivery service when he gets a wedding invitation from one Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington.

 

He’ll have to ask if Oliver would like a short trip to Earth-3.

* * *

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again, I suppose.


End file.
